The broadcasting industry uses networks to reach larger audiences by streaming audio and/or video signals over the Internet. Audiences can use network connections to stream radio or television broadcast signals from offices, homes, or any place with a network connection.
However, due to hardware limitations, audio and/or video streaming is not currently available in automobiles. Therefore, a user can only listen to local radio stations broadcast while traveling in an automobile. As cities become bigger and driving time become longer, people are spending more and more time in the automobiles. Being able to stream broadcast signals from the automobiles becomes increasing important.
Currently, some network companies stream music broadcast through satellite technology. However, these companies require special hardware to replace current radio systems and require users to sign up for expensive subscription services.